


[podfic] Aziraphale's Emails

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Sexual Situations, Aziraphale starts writing emails because talking is hard, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Angst, Kissing for an inhuman amount of time, Love Letters, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), Luddite Aziraphale, Metaphysical Sex, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Queer Themes, Requited Love, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, The Bentley Just Can't with these two, The Plants Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By Sintina"It seems I’ve accessed the information superhighway, at last.  I do hope you’re proud of me. I have a confession.  Well, I have several confessions, in fact. I have attempted to do this properly, face to face, and I find myself incapable."Crowley isn't going to survive this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aziraphale's Emails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376678) by [Sintina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina). 



Runtime: 31:48  
[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fylba6mszs9jxlw/Aziraphale%27s%20Emails%20by%20Sintina%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Emails Need a Character Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Sintina
> 
> "Crowley, I’m glad we’re finally doing this again. Talking, that is. Do you remember the last time? Salisbury?" 
> 
> Sure. And the less Crowley thinks about Salisbury, the better.

Runtime: 33:00  
[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ozw6115bfo4pak6/Aziraphale%27s%20Emails%20by%20Sintina%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)


	3. Travel Down the Road and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Impatient, are we?" Crowley purrs.
> 
> "Well. It seemed appropriate at this point to telephone, don't you agree?"

Runtime: 35:39  
[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s76bngpq9f7tj93/Aziraphale%27s%20Emails%20by%20Sintina%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)


	4. A Peace Lily Wins a Longstanding Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley will need 6000 more years to reacquaint himself with the angel he’s loved for as long. He can’t bloody wait for the education.

Runtime: 1:00:06  
[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e4zolv53nllmxla/Aziraphale%27s%20Emails%20by%20Sintina%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late!
> 
> If you enjoyed the story please go leave Sintina some kudos and comments love.
> 
> Thanks for being here and everyone please take care!

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter podfic. This story is a blast. (Just look at those tags!) I will be posting a chapter a day for the next four days. I'm excited that having this ready to start posting coincided with the first anniversary of the Good Omens' miniseries!!
> 
> Many thanks to Sintina for giving me the go ahead to podfic this.
> 
> Thanks to all you lovely people who listen to my podfics!


End file.
